Life Is A Drag
by Josie4am
Summary: A little idea I had when the the Lifes a Drag makeup palette by manny/lunarbeauty was announced but and never published. This is a short story where Ino orders makeup to make fun of Shikamaru.


Note: A reviewer (fanofthisfiction) pointed out that I got some of my pronouns mixed up toward the end, which I have fixed. Also apparently i never selected "completed" so yea. Its complete, this is it this is the fic.

(Also I'm out of touch do people still say I don't own these characters at the beginning of stuff? Anyways I am not Masashi Kishimoto, this is just a little idea i had awhile ago.)

One moment Ino and Shikamaru were was lazily lounging on Shikamaru's lap as they sat on their couch scrolling through their phones with the tv on.

The next moment there are a loud CLANG from an indeterminate location as she shrieked seemingly happily. When Shikamaru had a chance to look up, Ino had disappeared.

Panic set in as Shikamaru determined the source of the loud CLANG as his phone making contact with their coffee table. He swiftly reached for it and only relaxed once he determined there were no cracks on the screen. When he was satisfied with the state of his phone he sighed in equal parts annoyance and relief. None of this would have been a problem if she hadn't elbowed Shikamaru in the face in the process of suddenly springing up with an inhuman amount of enthusiasm.

Hearing the front door of their apartment slam close, he determined that Ino must have gotten a package. While they opted to use the backdoor for their coming in and out, they only used the front to collect their mail.

Suddenly, he remembered.

A few weeks ago, Ino was laughing. She was looking at makeup online, she did this from time to time but usually she would either get angry or starry eyed as she would relay to him the information she read somewhere on someone's social media blog.

But this was different. She was talking, talking, and talking in vague excited sentence about some eye-shadow palette until she was laughed. She was looking at makeup and laughing. In fact he was positive, though he did not know why he felt so strongly about this, that she was laughing at him specifically.

He scowled as she continued to stifle her giggled for far too long.

"No… no… I cant show you." She struggled to say. "This is too perfect."

She caught his eye.

"No… No… SHikam- I can't show you." She was holding back laughter yet again.

"I didn't ask to see."

"Its- its-its-its too perfect you don't understand…. OH my god."

"I mean I bet this palette either looks like a rainbow or it's a bunch of brown. These makeup people you watch always seem to have new stuff but every one of these you show me look exactly the same. Its just marketing, what a drag."

Ino cracked and was set into a fit of giggles yet again.

He did not particularly care for this exchange.

As Ino reappeared in their living room she held a box which she had already torn partially open.

He looked at her wearily as she jabbered on about this palette and its creator's background. How she found the time to be invested in other people's lives he never understood. She finally excavated a smaller box from the box she had torn open. She clutched a slim ornate box to her chest, her eyes wide and starry, and a smile giving away her thinly veiled excitement. He listened as she made little sense as she continued to interrupt herself mid sentence with another fact or side tangent. From what he could remember about his girlfriend's internet usage and tastes, Shikamaru gathered that the creator or whoever that she had purchased from was someone whose content Ino watched infrequently. He did not hear her say the creator's name often, her disproportionate excitement confused him.

"Look I know you like makeup but I'm not going to appreciate this as much as you do." Shikamaru finally interrupted.

Ino smirked and opened the slim box to reveal...

Two rows of rainbow shadows.

"SO this is what it looks like." Ino said, still smiling.

Shikamaru was unsure how to respond, he had already told her, there was no way this would elicit a reaction from him.

"Am I missing something?" He said, fully expecting her to be cross with him.

Instead Ino laughed. Shikamaru grew more and more scared.

She closed her box and showed him the cover.

It was a close up of two eyes with intricate makeup on, it wasn't a style that he appreciated very much. Shikamaru remained confused.

"I don-"

"On the bottom."

He didn't even notice. There at the bottom in a color that almost blended on the background, 'Life is a Drag,' the title of this box of colors.

Shikamaru sighed and sat down, holding his head in his hands.

Ino burst in laughter the moment she saw that he recognized the familiar phrase on the package.

"Ino I'm TIRED."

She was still laughing at him. When her laughter begin to subside he spoke.

"Did you seriously spend money on this gag?"

"Yep, and it was TOTALLY worth it."

"What a dr- "

He stopped himself the moment he realized what he had done but it was too late, her laughter was reinvigorated.

"Why are you like this." He scowled as he spoke.

"I don't know but you still love me right?" She said grinning and waving the damn box in from of his face.

"Right?" She shoved the box so close to his face it made he was unable to focus on it.

"Right?" He didn't need to look at her to know she was pleased with himself.

He sighed, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her onto him.

"You're so troublesome," he muttered as he removed the box from her hand and looked at it. "Of course I do."

Ino looked beyond pleased with herself.

"You should have seen the look on your face," she said, drawing closer to him. "I got you so bad, you didnt see it coming AT ALL."

"Haha," Shikamaru grumbled sarcastically as she nuzzled her nose against his own. "You got me."


End file.
